As a motor-driven car such as an electric car or a hybrid car which uses a driving motor as a drive source, there has been provided such a car that an inverter for converting direct current of a high voltage battery to alternating current to be supplied to the driving motor for driving a vehicle is arranged in a front space in front of a vehicle room.
A harness for interconnecting the inverter and the high voltage battery, a harness for interconnecting the inverter and the driving motor, and so on are connected to a rear part of the inverter.
For the purpose of securing waterproofing and electromagnetic shielding of such an inverter, an inverter cover for covering an upper side of the inverter has been heretofore provided (refer to Patent Document 1).